Winx go to Hogwarts
by xJunainaxAzharax
Summary: The Winx and specialists go to Hogwarts. But when our favorite students get suspicios, and Voldemort gets extra help everything is turned upside down.
1. Hogwarts? Exchange Students?

Letter from author: Hi guys! Since this is my first fanfic reviews are welcome! And if you must flame the newbie at least give me ideas to improve on with and don't wait 'till the end to tell me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Winx Club. You guys know that, I know that so lets not make a deal about it.**

**Alfea**

"What do you mean Ms. F wants to see us?"

"Gee Bloom. Let me think. Maybe it means that Ms. Faragonda wants us to go to her

office. Or it could mean that we have to jump of a cliff!" Musa huffed.

"Sheesh Muse! No sarcasm." Stella said.

At this all the Winx, except Stella and Musa, cracked up.

"What's so funny?" Musa demanded.

"Yeah!" Stella said with annoyance in her voice.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Tecna laughed "but since when does Stella have a right

to correct Musa for making sarcastic comments?!"

At this Musa started to laugh too. Everyone was still laughing (except Stella) by the time

they got to Ms. Faragondas office. Bloom suddenly got a strange feeling in her stomach,

as if something big was going to happen. As they pushed the doors open they saw an

older man sitting in front of Ms. Faragondas desk.

He had robes on and half-moon glasses that sat on his nose. He had a long white beard

and several cream colored envelopes in his hands. Each envelope had a crest on them.

From what Bloom could make out they were each addressed to Winx Club members or

one of the Red Fountain boys.

"Hello girls. This is Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster of the school Hogwarts. I asked

you to come here to discuss this. I would like you to go there next year to improve your

magic skills."

The girls were speechless. Even Stella couldn't think of anything to say! Until…

"Where is this school?" Flora inquired.

"On Earth. It is in England."

This was the first time they heard his voice. It was kind and stern at the same time.

"What! On Earth? But there's no magic left on Earth! Ms.F you said so your self!" came

Laylas reply.

"It turns out we were wrong. There is indeed magic on Earth but they were so well

hidden we just couldn't detect it."

"Well I'd love to go! I mean a chance to improve my magic and see England all in

one. Who wouldn't?" Musa exclaimed.

"I'm all for it! I heard London has some of the best fashions ever created on Earth. I'd go

any day!" Needless to say who spoke. (for all you people who don't know it's Stella.)

"Sure. Don't see why not. Sounds cool," said Layla.

"I'll go too. It could be fun," said Flora

"Learn to improve my magical skills? Yes I want to go!" cried Tecna.

"I'll go too. Who knows it might even help me get rid of 'The Curse'" Bloom added

softly.

"Well that's everyone. Oh and girls I probably should mention that those Red Fountain

boys and Navu are going with you. For extra protection." said Ms. Faragonda.

"The boys are coming too?! If I had any doubts of going before, now they're gone!"

exclaimed Stella.

"Well it seems everyone is coming. It's time for me to go. Here are your letters with a list

of school supplies. You will be in 6th year. I trust to see you at Hogwarts soon." said

Dumbledore handing them each a letter.

"Goodbye Albus." Said Ms. F.

With that he opened a portal and stepped through. Leaving the girls reading their letters.

When Tecna opened hers she let out a shocked gasp.

"This says 'Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft_ and Wizardry! They teach witches?!"

"Now Tecna calm down. Yes they teach witches. But not the kind you know. They are

just like you except they use wands and don't have wings. At this school I ask you girls

not to reveal your winx unless you have to. They aren't used to fairies like you there and

we don't know how the students or the Ministry of Magic will take it. Only Professor

Dumbledore knows. And we would like to keep it that way."

"Ok" the girls chorused.

And I would like you girls to keep a look out for a student there. His name is Harry

Potter. He has black, green eyes and a scar lightning bolt scar on his fore head. He is also

Earths only chance of not being taken

over by Voldemort. He is a Dark wizard just as deadly as Baltor. But he has many more

followers. And I would like for you to stay with a family. The Weasleys. Harry Potter is a

close friend with one of there sons. Now thy have only been told that you are American

exchange students and are only to be told that. Now I'm sure your wondering what the

boys are going to do the whole time?"

They all nodded.

"Well you all know the boys have powers but can't use them, for reasons still unknown.

So they, just like you, will use wands at this school.

wands. They will access their powers and allow them to do anything a 6th year wizard can

do. They will be taking classes over the summer so that they will be caught up."

"Alright. So when do we leave for the Weasleys?" asked Bloom.

"You leave on August 19. Enough time to spend time with your families I trust?"

They all agreed.

"Very well. You may go now."

They all bolted out the door talking about the new school they would be attending instead

of senior year at Alfea.

The Burrow

As Harry went down stairs to the Weasleys kitchen he smelled the delicious smell of Mrs.

Weasleys cooking. What he also found was Mrs. Weasley reading a letter.

"Oh. Hello Harry dear. Glad your up. The O.W.L. results should be coming soon,"

And they did. Very soon. Harry was very pleased with his results. He had even managed

an E in Potions.

Soon Mrs. Weasley gave them some more news.

"I know this is last minute but we are going to be housing some exchange students.

They're from America and have no were else to stay."

"What are their names?" asked Hermione.

"Are there any girls?" said Ron. Getting an elbow in the stomach from Hermione.

" Uh… Lets see. I know it's somewhere in here," said Mrs. Weasley as she struggled

with the envelope. " Here it is. They're are girls. Their names are Bloom, Flora, Stella,

Musa, Tecna and Layla. They boys are Sky, Helia, Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Navu."

"Are you sure we have enough space to fit them all in the house dear?" asked Mr.

Weasley.

"Oh you see there parents are paying to have more rooms added to the house."

"What year are they going to be in?' asked Harry.

"6th year."

" Oh."

_Great. _Harry thought._ More people to have stare at my scar._

Sparx

"Mother! Father!" Bloom yelled as she got of the bus. Now that Sparx was in good health

again with a good size population she was going to stay with her parents there part of the

summer. She noticed something different about the front garden. Where there was a

statue of her parents was now a statue of her. She was wearing a flowing blue gown with

a little dragon made of fire in her hands. She was wearing the tiara that Daphne had

shown her. Her parents' statues were looking approvingly at her.

"Bloom!"

"It's so good to see you guys! So can I go to that school I told you about?"

"Well I don't see why not. It seems like a very good school. What do you think Oretiel?"

"As long as Mike and Vanessa are okay with it."

"Oh! Thank you guys!"

Bloom spent the rest of here vacation on Sparx learning more about the Dragon Fire.

Solaria

"Daddy!"

"Hello Stella! Look how much you've grown. I have a visitor for you.


	2. Summer slash Kings Cross

Letter from author: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been on vacation. I just want to thank my sister for editing my story and all my reviewers! You guys rock! And thanks for catching my mistake Blosiom. And I just saw HP 6 in theaters and it's the worst movie of HP ever! It was pretty much the most suckish movie I've seen. The book was 1,000,000,000 times better!

* * *

"MOM!"

Stella ran up and hugged her mother.

"What are you doing here? It's not that I'm unhappy. But ….You never come here!"

"Well dear we thought since your vacation was being cut that we would share you for the time being."

replied Queen Luna.

"We got you something." Her father added.

"Really? What is it?" Stella asked excitedly

"Its for Hogwarts," The queen added

"You mean I can go?"

"Well we wouldn't have gotten it if you couldn't," King Radius answered

Her father called for one of the servants to bring over the package.

"Thank you," he told the servant before handing the package to Stella.

When she opened it she found … a broomstick. It was an understatement to say she was confused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It flies sweetie," her mother explained

"Cool." Stella said as she hopped on and it started to levitate.

* * *

Harmonic Nebula

"Musa!"

"Hey Dad! How's it been going lately?" asked Musa.

"Very well. And I have set up a concert for you." her dad said

"Really! Where?"

"You see I have been invited to see the entire tour for Britannia Parkson and you'll be the opening act for

it."

"Really? Thanks Dad!"

"Well consider it a gift for graduating Alfea early. I hope you have fun next year at that school."

"I can go?!" Musa asked

"Of course."

"Awesome!"

* * *

**Lymphiya**

"Hello? I'm home!" Flora called as she stepped inside her house.

"Flora!" her little sister Rose yelled, as she hopped into her arms.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Great! Mom and Dad are in the yard planting a something new from another realm," Rose told her

"Hello?" Flora cried into the garden.

"Flora, sweetie! How nice that your back," Her mother said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Hello Flora!" Her dad said as he did the same.

"Can I go to Hogwarts? Please!" she exclaimed as soon as they got into the house.

"Guess it's never too soon to ask these questions," her mom laughed

"First we want to find out more about the school. But if it's anything like said it was then

we have no objections," Her father told her.

"Miss. F said you could meet with the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore. He's available in two days,"

Flora persisted.

"Ok then. We'll meet with him," Her mother told her.

* * *

Tides

"Mom!? Dad!?" Layla exclaimed as she walked into the main room, were her parents usually were.

"Hello Layla!" her mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"Hey Mom!" Layla said.

"Layla!" her dad said.

"Hi Dad!"

"Can I go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Well we'll think about it," the king said.

"If it helps the cause, Miss. F said you could meet with Professor Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of the

school," Layla told them.

"Then we'll meet with him," her mother said simply.

"I'm going to unpack," she told her parents as she grabbed her bags. " Then I'm heading to the beach,"

"Ok. See you later," the queen replied.

"Be back by 8:00 Layla," her father said.

* * *

Zenith

"Mom!" Tecna exclaimed

"Hello Tecna! How are you?" her mother asked.

"Great!"

"So let's go inside and see your father."

"Hey Dad!"

"Tecna! Welcome home. We're planning on going to a resort for a week or two before you go to Hogwarts.

How about it?" her dad asked.

"It sounds great Dad! Wait…this means I can go?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic!"

* * *

Later on

**Earth**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Bloom sweetie it's so good to see you again!" said Vanessa.

"Hey Bloom. Welcome back." aid Mike.

Just then his alarm went off.

"Well I've gotta go. Seems like there's a fire on Maple Street .By!"

"Wait Dad!" Bloom called.

"Yeah Bloom? What is it?" he asked hurriedly.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sweetie you know it's dangerous-"

"But I'll use my Enchantix! The fire will be gone in no time. Besides I could use an

invisibility charm so no one sees me!"

"Bloom you know how dangerous-" her father started.

"Please!" she exclaimed.

"Come on honey. You know she'll be perfectly fine and so will

everyone else if she goes." Vanessa told him.

"Alright." He sighed

As she casted the charm she asked her dad if she could go to Hogwarts.

"As long as Oretiel and Merriam are okay with it,"

Bloom laughed when her father said this.

"What is it?" he asked as they ran to the door.

" Dad, he said the same exact thing!" she giggled

* * *

Kings Cross Station August 19th

"Remember what they look like. Here's a picture of them." was

saying. "They were able to make it in color so we could recognize them better."

(tecna, riven, helia and nabu dyed their hair to fit in. how many times do you see people with their color

hair? tonks is an exception).

As the train emptied out Harry spotted a group of twelve kids who mall looked about his age. Suddenly,

his mouth hung opened. The girl with even more flaming hair than the Weasleys was playing with a

miniature dragon in her hand! And it was made of fire! She was making it do tricks witch made every

laugh as if it was normal! They saw the Weasleys, himself and Hermione and sent a girl with a kind face,

long light brown hair and soft features over.

"Excuse me? I'm Flora Vines. Are you the Weasleys?" she asked.

"Oh! Hello Flora dear. Yes. I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur Weasley,"

She motioned for the rest of the group to come over and they introduced themselves.

"Hi. I'm Timmy Datason," ( lame I know, but it had to do something with technology! By the way

all the last names will be lame or real last names.) said a boy with really light red hair.

"Tecna Compute. Nice to meet you," said a girl with short brown hair.

A girl with long blonde hair introduced herself next.

"Hi! I'm Stella Night,"

" Hey. I'm Brandon Airs," the guy with brown hair told them.

"I'm Helia Woods," said the boy with black hair.

"Hi. My name's Layla Current," Said a black girl with dark brown hair.

"And I'm Nabu Waves,"

"Yo!" called an Asian girl with pigtails as she walked toward them. "I'm Musa Harmony," She said once

she was with the group "And this grump over here is my boyfriend, Riven Notes,"

"Hi," He grumbled.

Finally the last couple introduced themselves.

"I'm Sky Wind and this is Bloom Flameton," He introduced.

"Nice to meet you," She said. _Oh man! He saw the dragon! _(thought = italic.)

"Harry Potter," _How did she do that!?_

"I'm Hermione Granger. What are those things doing flying around your head?" she asked.

"Those are our bonded pixies," Stella answered.

"That's Lockette, Pixie of Portals," Bloom said pointing at her pixie. "She's Amora Pixie of love, Chatta

Pixie of gossip, Tune Pixie of manners, Digit Pixie of problem solving and Piff Pixie of-" she was

interrupted by snoring.

"Sleep," she finished as Piff floated down onto Layla's shoulder

"Well we better get going to Diagon Ally now. Fred and George are expecting us," Ginny said.

"Diagon Ally?" Tecna asked "Where's that?"

"It's where we get our school stuff. I'm Ginny, by the way,"

"Let's get moving. Come along now," Mrs. Weasley told them.

( I'm going to pretend that Ollivander wasn't kidnapped because how else are they going to get wands)

"C'mon. The car is over here," Mr. Weasley leading them to a blue Ford. " You can put your trunks in the

here for now. It's only a few minutes walk,"

" What do we get there?" Layla asked

"Everything," Hermione said simply.

"Awesome!" Stella exclaimed. "Lets go!"

**The End of chapter 2! :)**


	3. Diagon Ally

**Hi! Today is August 31 and since I don't have enough money to by my sister, who wishes to be known as Artemis, a good birthday present I'm dedicating this chapter to her. Happy B-Day Aretmis!**

**And I'm going to randomly go into point of view sometimes. I'll write another chappie if a new person reviews. So tell your friends, sisters, parents, and cousins, HECK TELL YOUR WORST ENEMY! PUT IT ON A BILLBOARD! JUST GET ME SOME REVEIWS! **

**Thank you. : ) : ) : )**

* * *

"Whoa." Stella said when she saw an 8ft. man waiting for them.

"Hello everyone. I'm Hagrid by the way." He added the Winx and Rf boys.

"Hi." Flora said.

"Hagrid didn't know that by 'security' they meant you!" Harry said happily.

"They wanted to send in groups of Aurors, but Dumbledore said I was enough." he said proudly.

When nobody else was looking he winked at Winx and specialists.

They all looked at each other.

"You think he knows?" Nabu asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. Only Dumbledore knows and he seems close to him." Tecna said.

"Why don't we just go ask!?" Chatta practically screamed, flying above the group.

Suddenly everyone was starring at them in bewilderment.

"Chatta!" the winx girls exclaimed as they pulled her back down.

"What did I do?"

"We have to keep a low profile. To everyone else we're just ordinary witches and wizards, from America."

Helia told her.

" We can't just go up and ask 'Do you know that we're not really not from Earth and that half of us are

royalty?'" Bloom said in a hushed tone.

"It's not that simple Chatta." Tune added. " If the Ministry of Magic-"

"If the Ministry of Magic what?" Ron asked, freaking Stella out.

"Jeez! When did you get here?" she asked him.

"Just now. So what mores on the list of things the Ministry can't find out about?" Harry said, scaring Stella

again.

"Are any more of you going to show up?!" she exclaimed, fed up with the whole thing.

"Yup." Came a voice directly behind Stella making her scream.

Everyone laughed.

"That's right! Make fun of the scared girl," she said with fake anger in her voice.

"How will we ever live with the guilt?" Bloom asked sarcastically, making everyone laugh again.

They stayed laughing until they got to Madam Malkins.

"Right well I'll just be outside. Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us." Hagrid told them.

"What's does this place sell?" Sky asked.

"Robes. School robes and dress robes." Ron told him.

"…not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone."_ A

voice drawled behind a rack of green and blue dress robes.

"Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own any

more, it's nothing to do with being a child-"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" the boys voice interrupted the woman.

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blonde hair that reminded Bloom of Icy came from

behind

the rack, wearing a set of green dress robes. ( this was pretty much a word for word copy from the book but

i'm stopping soon)

He went to the mirror to examine the robes and saw the group in the reflection.

"If you're wondering what that smell is mother, a Mudblood just walked in," the boy said

"We'll have none of that language here. And put those down!" said the woman that Bloom thought must be

Madam Malkin, when she saw Ron and Harry's wands.

Blooms POV

Hermione was whispering to them to put them away their wands. "Really… you don't have to… it's not

worth it."

"Like you'd dare use magic out of school." The boy sneered, "Who blacked your eye Granger? I want to

send them flowers."

I was getting really annoyed with this kid.

"And who are you? I've never seen you at Hogwarts. You must be Mudbloods. And what are those things?

Giant flies or something?" he added.

"Can it!" Musa told him

Now all I wanted to do was hex him into oblivion.

"Take it back!" Chatta added, flying up to him.

"Oh look they can talk!" her laughed cruelly, as he swatted her with his hand and sent her soaring into a

wall.

"Chatta!" Flora cried as she picked her up from the ground. "They're pixies!" she snapped at him.

"Like I care, you filthy little Mudblood,"

Helia was clearly trying to refrain from punching this boy in the face.

"Did you hear what she said?" he gestured toward Musa " Shut it!"

"Now that's enough! Madam, please-" she said looking behind the racks

A woman with hair like the boys and a look on her face like she just smelt Nuts dirty laundry (don't ask

how I know. It's disturbing.) stepped out from behind the rack.

"Put those down," she told Ron and Harry coldly. I was getting so angry I thought my powers would get

away from me and I _would _send them into oblivion.

After that her and Harry had a … well I suppose you could call it a fight which ended in the boy throwing

down his dress robes and the two leaving.

"Well, really!" Madam Malkin said.

"You okay Chatta?" Lockette asked.

" U-huh,"

"Who was that?" Layla asked.

"The Malfoys," Ron answered with pure spite in his voice.

" What house is he in? I'm gonna try my best to avoid it," Stella said.

"Slytherin. I'd try to avoid the whole lot of them." Harry told them.

The rest of the time they were there Madam Malkin seemed distracted. She even tried to sell Hermione

wizards' robes. She seemed happy when we left too.

"So where do we go next?" Riven asked.

"Well, we gotta go catch up with everyone else and then we'll go to my brothers joke shop," Ron answered.

"C'mon they're over here." Sky said, pointing at the group.

A/N: Sooooooooooo… Love it? Hate it? R and R!


	4. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

Hi! I want 8 reviews for this chappie. And if you submit now I'll include your name in the story. This is really a test to see who thinks my story is cool enough to want their name in my story. So just tell me your real first name, a last name you'd like to have and something cool about you. Plus your fav power out of: water (my favorite of all time) fire, animals, air, the earth (dirt and rocks like terra in teen titans), plants, electricity or light. I can only take 9 because I'm using my 3 little sisters in it. They're old enough to appreciate Harry Potter (though I can't get Artemis to read Harry Potter) and Winx club. I actually got the 5 yr old as obsessed with harry potter as me. Though I'm choosing their powers. Well I don't think you guys want me to keep rambling so I'm going to leave it at this. The first person to review will be in my story as a minor character. And that my friends/neighbors Abi and Bella (Bea) helped me write this chapter.

P.S. Let's pretend that everyone who dyed their hair really didn't.

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

When I saw the big neon sign that said:

**Why are you worried about You-Know-Who when you should be worried about U-NO-POO?**

**The constipation sensation that's sweeping the nation!**

I knew that Fred and George were going to be a riot. I laughed quietly to myself and saw that

except Mrs. Weasley were laughing too. I saw the worry spread across her face as she mouthed "U-No-Poo"

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she practically wailed.

"No they won't!"Ron laughed "It's brilliant!"

When we walked in I was amazed. It was like nothing I'd ever seen! Even in the magical dimension.

Everywhere I looked there was one magical prank or trick that was more impressive than the last. It was

all amazing.

"Wow," Musa breathed.

"This stuff really is something," Riven agreed.

Pretty soon we all went and separated to the things that interested us.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Harry called us.

"Fred, George. This is Bloom, Musa, Flora, Layla, Stella, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia and

Nabu."

"Hey," I said.

* * *

**Icys POV**

"I _**HATE **_this place!" I fumed. All because the all powerful Baltor had to focus on attacking Bloom with

the Water Stars, _we're_ stuck in this crack hole. Sometimes I even think that the stupid treatment is

actually making me… _good._ That would be worse than death.

"Darcy quit staring at that junk!" Stormy told her. She was watching this stupid hologram about some

humans called Romeo and Juliet.

"I told you. If they think its working they'll let us out quicker," she replied, "Besides I put a temporary

blind spell on me so that I don't really have to watch it. They spell wears of as soon as I let it so don't

think that I'm paying attention." she added.

"Well then you don't have to stay blind for long." A man's voice said

We turned around to see 3 people in black robes.

"Who are you?" Stormy said. She didn't bother to keep the contempt out of her voice.

"You three are the Trix sisters I presume?" said the one with black greasy hair said.

"Yeah well you _presumed_ right. Why do you care?" Darcy told him after she took of the blindness charm.

"We are the Death Eaters of The Dark Lord, Voldemort. He has requested that you meet him so you that

he may discuss your future with him." A crazy looking woman told them.

"If he's getting us out of here he could be Lord of the Bunnies for all I care. Let's go, "I told them,

grabbing onto the woman.

There was a loud pop and we were gone.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

As I introduced the group to Fred and George I noticed something really weird. In the picture that we had of them,

Blooms eyes were blue. No they were… I could describe them as a sickly yellow color, but that didn't fit. They seemed

to have an evil look them. The weird thing was that she seemed to be the opposite of evil. I was really confused but

just let it be.

"So, have you found anything yet?" I asked Brandon.

"I don't know whether I should take this," he pointed to the thing in his hand, "Or the whole shop!"

"I know,"

Pretty soon I caught Bloom talking with Ginny.

"I know this Muggle, Mitzi, and she's a total snob. And she wears way to much perfume,"

"This one Halloween, we were doing a school project on how Muggles celebrate it; she played this awful prank on us

about the 3 evil ghost sisters and their little sister. Apparently the youngest disappeared and no one could find here.

Then they said that on Halloween the youngest sister was going to kill somebody so she could take over their body a

reunite with her sisters."Bloom was telling her. "But then pixies found one of the costumes that they were using and

hid under it. Of course since Muggles can't see them, they thought it was a real ghost!" she finished laughing. "I wish

you could have seen her face,"

"Me too!" Ginny laughed.

"You know what? Maybe when we go to Hogwarts I could make a picture of it!"

"I can't wait."

* * *

**Icy's POV**

"So you are the Trix sisters. The witches who can fly and don't need wands?" Asked a man who had slits for a nose and red eyes.

"Yeah? So?" I asked.

"Here on Earth not many have been able to use wandless magic or learn how to levitate," he replied."I have a special

job for you to do if you join my ranks of Death Eaters,"

"Which would be?" Stormy prompted.

"To spy on a group of fairies who call themselves the Winx Club," he answered.

"Those pixies? I don't know about you three but I'd want to do more than just to spy on those brats!"Darcy told him.

"And you will. In time. I thought now would be the best time to tell you something else, that might help with your

decision,"

Suddenly three figures with masks that shone an eerie yellow inside formed from the shadows. ( like Blooms eyes) They seemed to be

made of mist as it traced behind them. Darcy gasped.

"The Ancestress," I breathed.

* * *

_**Oooohhhhh! I made a cliffie! Yah!**_


	5. The Trix on earth

**Hey! I didn't get all the reviews I wanted but I really wanted to add another chapter, today, which is Halloween! And yesterday was my BFFs birthday party and it was really dark so we went to this thing called "West Hartford Haunting" and it was at this freaky cemetery where they had these actors who were pretending to be ghosts, and banshees and it was creepy! It got to the point were my Bffs cousin, Gracie started to cry! It was terrifying! But soooooo cool. The ghost who led us on the tour was funny. She teased my friend Deeksha and Nancy's (Bff) brother by saying that they were old enough to get married and that she wanted to be the first invited to their wedding. (She died in the 1800's) She also told us not to touch any spirits or go of the path or we would be doomed! We couldn't even touch the grass that bordered it! And when Nancy's brother did she told everyone not to touch the grass or the spirits again. She then said " Except you. You're already doomed." I could go on and on about how cool and scary it was but then I couldn't continue the story. Gtg!**

**P.S. I don't really believe in ghosts. But it was still scary.**

**----------------------------------------------------*****************-----------------------------------------------------**

**Bloom's POV**

I was talking about the party that Mitzi had invited us to and suddenly heard a loud pop. I look around and

saw Icy, Darcy and Stormy looking around.

"Umm… I'll be right back." I told Ginny.

"Alright."

I went over to were the rest of the Winx were.

"Look over there," I whispered, pointing to the Trix

"What are they doing here?" Layla asked. "They're supposed to be in Light Haven!"

"If I knew we wouldn't be having this conversation." I said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Flora said

" Well seeing as we can't just go over and say 'Why are you out of Light Haven and on Earth instead?' We

have to get them out of here." Tecna added.

"How about this?" I told them. I walked over to Fred and George, then picked up this bottle that said

DANGER on it.

"Hey Fred George? What is this and how much is it?" I asked

"That's ink that explodes in 20 minutes from contact onto something," George told me.

"One sickle and two knuts." Fred added.

I handed them the money, picked up the bottle, took aim, and threw it at Icy's face. As it hit her face all of

the Winx cracked up. When the boys saw what happened they laughed to. Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny,

Ron and Harry just stared at me like I had 2 heads.

"You stupid pixie!" she yelled at me as I laughed.

"You better get that off in the next 20 minutes if you wanna live!" Stella laughing and clutching her

stomach.

"Next time your dead!" Stormy fumed. I picked up another bottle and she glared at me. Darcy and Icy were

still trying to get all of the ink of her face.

" You might want to go now," Flora advised them, still laughing. When they left Musa walked over to me.

"Yo Bloom! Nice shot!" she told me, with a high-five.

Hermione was just pointing from the place the Trix were and me.

"Umm… Bloom? Why'd you just throw the exploding ink at her?" Harry asked me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I laughed. "But she's really, really evil. Almost like, Dark Magic

evil but they're not dangerous enough."

Ron just looked at me like he didn't know what to do.

**----------------------------------------------------*****************-----------------------------------------------------**

**Ok! Really short. But I promise to make up for it I'll make a super long one next time. I just really wanted to put this up on Halloween which I jus accomplished. Happy Halloween!**

GTG


	6. Ollivanders

For all you who don't know congrats to MsAngleAdorers for winning the contest. She will get her own character in the story. For all the others who entered look for your names in the story. You might get a character too, though not as big as MsAngleAdorers though. Her character will be Meshelle Markman and her power will be electricity. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Stormy's POV**

I couldn't believe the nerve of that little brat! She threw the bottle right at Icy's face! I really don't care because Icy can take care

of herself but to think that Bloom thought that we wouldn't get her back! Right now we're on our way to the Ancestress. Darcy is

still trying to get all of the ink off. When the glass broke Icy got some cuts and the ink seeped inside of them.

"What are we going to tell them?!" Icy screamed. "Lord Voldemort will _**kill**_ us if he finds out!"

"Then we'll keep up the mission until we truly fail," Darcy said. "Then we can't get in trouble. With either of them." She added.

"But we don't know where they are!" I pointed out angrily. "They might have already left the shop.

"Then we'll do what spies do. We'll find out by spying on them. It's simple!" Darcy told us. "Idiots!" she mumbled. Icy did a spell to

get all of the ink out. It flowed out of her cuts and into her hand. She quickly got rid of it and expertly healed her cuts.

"Those pixies," she said as she crushed a nearby rose "Are dead."

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

After everyone got rid of the shock of me throwing the bottle at "a complete and total stranger" me and Ginny started to browse

around for pygmy puffs. Ginny found a purple one who she named Arnold and I got a baby blue one who I named Hannah. They

seemed to get along great so we put them in the same cage which we got extra large for. I saw Hagrid gesture for us to follow him

with the rest of us. And by us I meant the specialists and Winx.

"Lisn' I know 'bout all a yeahs been' from differn' realms an' all tha' so I'm ta help ya get wands. Just follow me." He told us.

As we followed him out of the shop I thought I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione slip back into the store. (They're coming back from

spying on Malfoy) Soon we got to a shop that said Olivanders Wands. One thought came into my mind as we stepped in was :

Whoa

There were wands everywhere. An old man stepped out from behind his desk.

"Ah the new students. I was wondering when you were going to show up. So shall we start will you Princess Stella?" he asked,

though I have no clue how he knew our names or that some of us were royalty. When he was through getting everyone else's

wands he came to me.( I'm too lazy to think of wand types right know. anyone got ideas?)

"Ah… Princess Bloom. You would be the last one. Come this way." He said leading me to the back. Suddenly measuring tape

zoomed in front of me and started to measure me. _**Everywhere**_. (Except for in-appropriate spots you sickos!) He started to look for

wands. The first one I touched made this poor plant catch flames. Flora would have a fit if she saw that.

"No." he said after he put out the fire."Try this." But as soon as I touched it he snatched it back.

"Not that one?" I guessed sarcastically. He chuckled lightly. We went through at least 10 different wands when he looked at me suspiciously .

"There is one wand I think will do it." He told me.

"Really?" I asked.

He walked deep inside the shop and came back with a red and orange box. When he opened it I gasped. It was a wand that looked

like the Great Dragons fire. It was a mixture of red, orange and gold; with a carving of the Great Dragon.

"Wow." I breathed. As I held it I knew that it was mine.

"Willow. It contains a scale of the Great Dragon herself. The scale gave it its color and magical features."

"Cool."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I noticed that the new students had gone missing for a little. But when they came back I figured that they had just seen another

shop they wanted to go to.

_**A little latter (entering the burrow) **_

"Hi." Flora said to Bill and Fleur.

"Hello." Fleur said to them.

"You guys must be the new students. Nice to meet you." Bill said as he shook their hands. "From America right?"

"Yep." Bloom said.

"So how's the school there?"

"Great." Tecna said.

_**upstairs**_

As they unpacked I noticed something weird. Bloom's room was the only one with a fireplace and she set the bed so close to it

that she might as well be roasting her at the stake.

"Hey Bloom/ Why is you bed so close to the fireplace?" I asked her.

"Oh… umm… I was going to move it latter. I'm just going to figure out where my dresser is gonna go first is all." She said.

"Okay."

As I headed down stairs I smelled Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner. Everything seemed so different this year. And though I couldn't

put my finger on it, I knew that the new students were hiding something from us. I still can't get that dragon that Bloom made at

the train station out of my head. They all had laughed at it as if it was normal. I just didn't get how she didn't get an owl from the

Ministry. They're always on top of everything. Though sometimes I wish that they weren't.

"Hey guys." I told Ron and Hermione.

"Hi. Have you noticed anything weird about Bloom?" I asked them.

"Well, other that the fact that she threw a bottle of exploding ink at some random girl who called her a pixie then no." Ron said.

"I think that they might be hiding something. The exchange students."

"C'mon Harry. First Malfoy now them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think that they're Death Eaters Hermione!" I said. "But I saw Bloom do something. Something that you guys wouldn't

believe if I told you."

"Try us." Ron said confidently.

"Alright. I saw Bloom make a dragon out of fire."

* * *

Like it ? Hate it ? Tell, tell, tell!


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Hi! I'm happy about the amount of reviews I got. By the way, I can take it if you don't like my story as long as you include constructive criticism. R and R! And I'm watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban right now on ABC family. And forget the fact that the pixies are there. And Bloom brought Cico! Sorry about the changes.

* * *

Bloom's POV

* * *

I hate lying. But how was I going to tell Harry "Oh, my bed is close to the fire because it relaxes me. It doesn't hurt me

because I'm the fairy and guardian of the Dragon Fire, so I have power over all fire." Yeah _that_ would go over well. I

looked at my room and realized that it was pretty drab. So I conjured some posters and more colorful bed sheets. The blue

walls instantly were full of pictures of Sparx and different animals, while the white bedspread had a green and pink

design.

"This is much better." I said with a smile. "Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself. This curse is really getting to me!"

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

Ron and Hermione just stared at me skeptically

"I told you guys you wouldn't believe me. This would be why I didn't want to tell you." I told them.

"Well, Harry, you can't blame us if we don't believe you. I mean it's difficult enough to create a dragon of fire. I don't

even know if you _can _do that at all. Let alone without a wand!" Hermione said reasonably.

"Besides, the Ministry would have sent her an owl. Just because she's form America doesn't mean she gets special

attention from the law." Ron added.

"I know that it sounds strange, but I saw it. It was right there and the others laughed when she made it do stuff. Like it was

regular entertainment for them!" I insisted. I could tell that I was going nowhere with this. They weren't going to budge.

When the new students came down I saw that they had changed into Muggle clothing like the rest of us in summer.

(they're wearing their regular cloths that they wear on the show.)

We all sat in the living room and discussed our schools.

"So the girls went to Alfea and you guys went to Red Fountain?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Sky answered. "Our schools were only a forest away."

"Really? We have a forest too. The Dark Forest. But it's off limits. We have all sorts of things in there." Hermione told

them.

"Ours is called that too!" Stella said.

"So what are the houses?" Layla asked.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for sly

pure-bloods and Hufflepuff takes the rest." I answered.

"What classes do you guys have?" Bloom asked. Musa and Hermione had every class together. So they had every class.

Tecna had everything except for one class and the rest of them had the same classes as Ron and me except for Potions

which they all made it into.

"How do they sort you?" Nabu asked.

"They place the Sorting Hat on your head and it decides what house you get in by seeing into your thoughts." I answered.

"Everything?" Bloom asked nervously.

"It won't tell a soul though." Hermione reassured her. "It really doesn't have anyone to tell except the first years anyway."

Bloom seemed to sigh in relief. I just knew that she was hiding something.

* * *

A few weeks later.

September 1st

At Kings Cross

Harry's POV

* * *

As we all waved to Mrs. Weasley as the train chugged off, I thought that I saw a glimmer of red in her eye. It seemed to be

gone as soon as it came so I just shook it off. Wherever I looked I saw something that made me suspect that the new

students were hiding something. I could just feel it. And Bloom's wand was the weirdest I'd ever seen. It looked like a

brand of fire.

As we looked for a place to sit Neville and Luna joined us.

"Hi." Neville told us.

"Hey Neville." I told him. "Hi Luna. Nice summer?"

"Yeah."

"Hi. I'm Bloom. This is Sky, Stella, Layla, Brandon, Tecna, Helia, Flora, Timmy, Nabu, Riven, and Musa."

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. You guys new?"

"We're from America." Sky told him.

Soon Ron and Hermione had to leave to the prefect's compartment, while me Neville and Bloom received notes from

Professor Slughorn telling us that he wanted us to go to his compartment.

"See you guys later I guess." Bloom sighed as she stood up. We arrived at Slughorn's compartment to find a few other kids

there as well.

"Hey guys." Ginny said, stretching to be seen behind Slughorn's stomach.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. I believe you know everyone here. But you Miss Flameton do not. I believe that you and

your friends are exchange students from America am I correct?" Slughorn greeted us. Bloom nodded to him to answer the

question. Bloom sat next to Ginny and then Slughorn started to interrogate her.

"So Dumbledore has told me that your parents are very powerful in America." Slughorn said.

"You have no idea." Bloom mumbled.

"What do they do?"

"They are the um presidents of a big company in America. Everyone trusts their judgment." She answered as if she was

making it up on the spot. After Bloom, Slughorn started to interrogate each of us. It turned out that either we were well

connected or were something special that Slughorn wanted to keep tabs on. It appeared that Bloom was both in Slughorn's

opinion. She didn't like how he was interrogating her and let out a breath of relief when he went to Neville next. Other than

,

that he just bored us with stories about his past students and all that rubbish. Eventually he realized the time and let us go.

"That was pitifully boring!" Bloom exclaimed to the rest of the compartment as she grabbed her bag and pulled out her

robes.

"Where can I change?" she asked us.


	8. Sorting

Hi! I've come to a decision on who to put where. I'm sorry to tell the people who didn't want that at all that everyone's going in Gryffindor, but this just makes it sooo much easier to have them interact. Please understand that I _am _trying to get the easy way out of things. You may call me lazy, because that's what I am. I'm not going to hide it. Sorry again to all you who were against it.

* * *

Bloom's POV

* * *

I couldn't believe the castle. It looked ancient, but it had this certain look to it that made it feel magnificent and strong. You

could almost feel the magic in it.

"This place is cool!" Stella exclaimed.

"Wait until you see the Great Hall. Just look at the ceiling. You won't believe it." Hermione said.

As we got to the carriages I saw the weirdest things anyone could ever imagine.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"Threstles. You can only see them if you've seen someone die." Luna said.

"That's reassuring." Stella said examining the threstle.

"You guys have all seen someone die?" Ron asked.

"Well, for us two people, but Bloom's seen, well even she doesn't know how many people she's seen die." Sky said

putting an arm around me. They looked at me in surprise.

"He's not lying. I have absolutely no clue, because I was a baby. My home was being destroyed by the Ancestress. Three

evil witches. I almost lost my birth parents and my older sister that way." I explained.

"Birth parents? You were adopted?" Neville asked.

"Yup. My parents actually found me in a fire. They're Muggles."

Soon we went into the castle and were greeted by a teacher. Apparently she was Professor McGonagall.

"Hello there. If you twelve will follow me we can get everything ready for you to be sorted." She greeted us.

"Okay… um bye." Flora waved to the others as we followed her.

"I would like to tell you now," McGonagall said as she turned to face us. "Only Professor Dumbledore, Professor Hagrid

and myself know about where you are from. And we would much appreciate that it was kept that way." She added sternly.

We all assured her that we wouldn't do anything, and she told Professor Dumbledore that we were ready.

"I now have a 2 special announcements to make. Fist of I would like to welcome Professor Horace Slughorn, you're new

Potions Master and congratulate Professor Snape on becoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The room

made a small applause, and I didn't need my powers (from the first season) to tell that nobody like Snape.

"Secondly I would like to welcome the 12 new student who will be staying with us this year from America." We all walked

out into the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't joking about the ceiling. I had to tell Mother and Father about that when I got

home.

"We will have them sorted just before the first years." Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall, who then signaled to a stool.

"Airs, Brandon!" the hat just barely touched his head when it yelled: "Gryffindor!"

"Compute, Tecna!" she called next. Tecna took a breath as the sorting hat was placed on her head. It took a few seconds

before it finally called out: "Gryffindor!" Tecna slumped in relief and sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.(forget

alphabetical order!)

"Night, Stella!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Harmony, Musa!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Winds, Sky!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Current, Layla!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Waves, Nabu!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Vines, Flora!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Woods, Helia!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Notes, Riven!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Datason, Timmy!"

"Gryffindor!"

The entire Great Hall was in shock. That made it clear to me that they'd never had so many people sorted into one house at

once. But if they knew us for who we were then they would agree that they all deserved to be in Gryffindor. I just then

realized that I was the only one left.

"Flameton, Bloom!"

I walked over to the stool and sat down. McGonagall place the hat on my head.

_So, you'd be Princess Bloom of Sparx eh? I sense bravery. A lot of it. Very bright. A trait for Ravenclaw. Ah, ambition _

_there and a dark side. Perfect for Slytherin!_

_What?! No! It's not my fault! _I thought, panicking._ I'm cursed! Literally!_

The hat just laughed in my head _I realize that Miss Flameton. You don't want Slytherin eh? Well, just like our young Mr. _

_Potter then aren't we. Better be…_

"Gryffindor!"

I felt so relieved that I almost cried. I knew that the hat knew I was cursed, but I was worried that I really did have a dark

side. Everyone does, but what if my dark side was extra strong and that was what made the curse so powerful? I realized

that I had randomly stopped in the middle of the path and rushed over to the Gryffindor table.

"This is impossible! How did you guys all get into Gryffindor? I mean yes it's possible that you're all brave, but…"

Hermione was saying.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Bloom. How'd you guys do that?" Ron asked. "Not that we're upset you're all with us."

"Well, where we're from, we've done quite a few things that probably make us all eligible for Gryffindor." Nabu

explained.

"Hey guys, do you see that?" Harry asked suddenly, looking at the window behind the teacher's table.

"What?" Riven asked, turning looking at the window. Harry shook his head.

"Never mind. I must have imagined it."

Once the first years had all been sorted, and Dumbledore had made the last of the warnings, the feast began.

"Wow. The food at Alfea wasn't half as good as this. Who does it?" Musa asked.

"House elves." Hermione said. "Which is totally unfair they're treated like slaves their whole lives, and then…"

"Now you've got her started." Ron said with dread. Hermione just glared at him and continued to talk. When she was

finished with her entire speech, desert had already been finished.

"We get it Hermione!" Harry finally said when she began to go at it again. Soon, we all went to our dorms. I was amazed

by all of the paintings, and that they were alive. They had the weirdest password you could ever imagine to get inside of

the common room. It was "Balderdash."

"how do you come up with Balderdash as a password?" Nabu had asked. Ron shrugged.

"She's kind of random." He said.


	9. Someone's Here

Hi! I was worried that no one had read or like this chapter when AnnabethChase5450 brought something to my attention. That we can't review for the same chapter twice. Anyway here's chapter 9. R&R!

* * *

Bloom's POV

* * *

This school was amazing. The Gryffindor common room was really warm and friendly. I, of course, chose the seat closest to the fire

place, a feature I really liked.

"Okay, I need Bloom and Flora right now." Stella said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because they're the only ones who know how to sew and I need to fix up my robes and stuff." Stella answered pushing me and

Flora toward the dorm that McMogonagal said was ours.

"Sit." Stella ordered.

"Stell, what are you doing?" I asked as she went around and started to rummage through her bags.

"Trying to find the sewing kit. I hate these plain, boring robes. I need you guys to help me put a little Solaria flare on them." She said

as she pulled out a miniscule bag.

"I think that we're going to need a little more to work with Stella." Flora said taking the bag out of Stella's hands.

"Put it on the ground." Stella replied. Flora put it down, while I just looked suspiciously at Stella. Stella then said a spell and the bag

grew to the size of two suitcases.

"I should have known. But Stell, we're not supposed to use wandless magic! I'm pretty sure that Harry already suspects me!' I told

her.

"I know, but I can't resist! It's sooooooooooooo much easier to do spells if you don't even have to say anything. Besides, it's only the

Winx in this dorm anyway." Stella said as she took some of the things out of the bag. "I need Flora to sew the Solarian crest. Bloom,

help me add some accessories onto the uniform."

"Stella, you didn't really pack that thing with nothing but add-ons and accessories did you?" Flora asked laughing.

the Solarian royal tailor."

We spent 2 hours trying to help Stella before Hermione came up, worried.

"Are you guys-" she broke off. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Well, as Stell put it, we're adding a _little_" I smirked at that word "Solarian flare to her robes. But at this pace we'll be up half the

night doing this."

"Where's Solaria?" Hermione asked.

"Where I'm from." Stella said thinking quickly. "It's also the name of the fashion company my mom owns. 'Solarian Fashions' is what

it's called."

"You're going to see a lot more of the things having a fashion designer as a mom has done to Stella." Flora added.

"Oh. Well you might want to stop decorating it if you don't want detention." Hermione warned.

"Okay fine." Stella sighed, unhappily.

"C'mon down. It's almost nine and you might want to do more than add to Stella's robes before the day's done."

"I'm all for it!" I said finishing the one finale touch Stella had wanted me to add.

"What'd we miss?" Stella asked as sat down.

"Nothing worth repeating." Riven grumbled.

"Oh be quiet!" Musa told him as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"What took you guys so long?" Brandon asked.

"I wanted to add a little-" Stella started.

"A little?" I laughed. "You wanted so much added that we could have filled the Alfea barrier to the top with it!"

"You should have seen the suitcase that she put it in." Flora agreed.

"It wasn't that much!" Stella protested. "It could only fill half the dorms." She added with her head down.

Everyone laughed at that.

"You should have seen it! I'd be surprised if she doesn't get in trouble with McGonagall because of it. I could barely recognize her

robes when I went up there."

"It couldn't have been that much." Harry said reasonably.

"You haven't lived with Stella for three school years. It's 57% more probably that she did bring all of that stuff, just to make her

robes look better." Tecna said.

"57.94% to be exact

We spent the next 45 minutes talking about anything that came to mind before Layla eventually yawned.

"I'm ready to hit the hay." She said getting up and stretching.

"I'm with you." Musa agreed.

When I woke up the next morning it was the end of dawn. The sun had just come up and, when I looked out the window I saw a

particularly pretty view. But of course, that moment of peacefulness was immediately shattered. Because when I looked over at the

Dark Forest, I saw the Trix, flying toward the castle.

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

I woke up to see a giant ball of fire being thrown at the forest. I was half asleep at the time, but that woke me up pretty good. I

rushed to Ron and woke him up just in time. I pointed to the window and

"Bloody Hell." Came out of his mouth. It hit something in the sky, and whatever it was came down pretty hard.

"Where'd ya think it came from?" I asked him hurrying to get closer to the window. Ron followed.

"Looks like the girls dormitory it you ask me!"

I ran and grabbed the Marauder's Map out of my trunk.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I declared. With one glance I saw that Bloom was awake and near her window too. In the

same area the fireball came from!

"It came from Bloom's dorm!" I told Ron, showing it to him on the map.

"I'm starting to believe you." Ron told me, looking slightly pale. "But I'm a little afraid of what they can do now."

"Well, I'm not scared as I am curious. They have a major secret and I'm going to find it out."

"Good luck. If Bloom really made that, she'll be able to keep you from finding out whatever it is she's hiding."

"Her last name is Flameton. I see her doing funny things with fire. Ron, I honestly don't think it's a coincidence."

"Come to think of it, all of their last names have something to do with elements don't they. Except for Tecna and Timmy." Ron

added.

" This is going to be a very confusing year." I said.


	10. Class

Hi! Well, it's Christmas Day so: Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it. I don't but I just think that it's proper for today. And no I'm not Jewish to all you who are guessing that. I'm Muslim, and for all you racists out there stop reading this story right now. And don't picture me in a head dress because I don't wear one. On a happier note, I think that this is officially the first Winx Club and Harry Potter crossover ever! I'm having a party in my head now. Here's chapter 10!

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

I absolutely knew that something was going on that Bloom and the others weren't telling us. I and Ron just didn't know what it

was yet. When we went down for breakfast I was a little nervous. Who knew what Bloom could do? But she still seemed pretty

friendly with us, so we just acted like we hadn't seen what we saw. Ron was playing it really carefully, almost avoiding them all

together.

"So, you guys see anything weird this morning?" I asked casually. Bloom looked at me suddenly.

"Like what?" I found a hint of panic in her voice, and all of the other new students looked at me faintly worried.

"Oh, I just saw this hippogriff this morning, and it had a really weird pattern on its wings." I lied. Bloom seemed to be happy to take

it as an answer.

"Oh." She said.

"I didn't see anything." Sky added.

We went through the whole day until potions without a problem. McGonagall told us that we needed to go.

"But I didn't get an O on my O.W.L's. Neither did Ron. We were told that we had to get and O to-"

"That was what Professor Snape had required but Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept E student's into his class. Go on."

"Oh… well ok then."

Slughorn told us to get some of the spare supplies from the back and I ended up with an old ratty book. Half of the instructions had

been covered with black marker. I had absolutely no clue what I was getting into but I used the instructions that whoever had the

book before had written to substitute the blacked out words. Hermione got pretty upset about that though. Especially when

Professor Slughorn gave me the better grade.

"You couldn't have slipped me one?" Ron asked.

"It would've looked stupid if we both did it. Besides there wasn't enough time left."

"Enough time left for what?" Nabu asked.

"Nothing important." I told him.

"Easy for you to say. You got the better grade and the Felix Felicis"

"You won't need it for Quiditch tryouts if that's what you're thinking." I told Ron dryly.

"It could help." He muttered back.

"So Defense Against the Dark Arts is next. With the Slytheriens." I added unhappily.

"Great. Snape and the Slytheriens in one room. What could go wrong?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

And as usual Hermione was right. Though I honestly wish that she wasn't. It would make our lives a lot easier. We had to try to

complete spells without speaking. Strangely enough all of the new student's could do this very easily without any problems what

so ever.

"Where, may I ask did you learn to do this?" Snape asked them after they had proven just how well they could do it.

"Um… there was an extra class available at our schools so we took it?" Stella pretty much was asking the others rather than telling

Snape. All of the others nodded.

"What school was that?"

"The girls went to Alfea and we went to Red Fountain." Helia answered.

"Is that so? I'd like to have a word with the teacher who has taught you this skill." Snape said, making them nervous.

"Um… don't think you can." Bloom said.

"Why?" Malfoy asked rudely. "They don't exist?"

"No! Tell him why Bloom…" Stella said stepping behind her and bowing her head while touching her hair.

"Um… because they died?" Bloom said uncertainly.

"Oh really? How sad. Back to the lesson." Snape said, not really buying it. Bloom glared at Stella who shrugged guiltily.

"Sorry?" She offered.

"I'm sure you are Stell. I'm sure you are." Brandon said hugging her from behind.

After D.A.D. we went to Herbology. Which, of course me and Ron noticed Flora and Helia were oddly good at. Though they tried to

let Neville have the lime light.

They failed.

"Well, have a knack for Herbology do you?" Professor Sprout asked them, clearly impressed.

"Yeah." Flora said looking unhappily at Neville, who was looking slightly down. Helia whispered something to Flora. I could have

sworn that she muttered something under her hand after that. After that Sprout turned her attention back to Neville. She cast a

spell on Sprout! She caught my gaze and winked at me. I was starting to doubt that they were dangerous at all. It seemed that they

had tremendous power, but they all seemed to use it for good. But there still was that thing Bloom hit. I had no idea whether she

had hit because it was evil or if it was the other way around. They're still a totally puzzle.

"Did you see that?" I asked Hermione and Ron after class.

"Yeah I did! At least we know that they aren't evil, but what else do we have as proof to that?" Ron asked.

"What on Earth are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"The new students. We're not sure about the others but Bloom has power over fire. Her last name is Flameton, which we don't think

is a coincidence. Flora and Helia are fantastic at Herbology and they can already do wordless magic. There's something going on with

them Hermione!" I told her.

"What?" she looked really skeptical.

"Flora charmed Sprout. We could tell it was Helia's idea though. He whispered into her ear before she did it. She charmed here to

get her attentions back to Neville." Ron told her.

"You don't have any proof about this! Harry, now you've got Ron in this with you?" she said looking at me as if it was my fault.

She took a step into the common room, took a look inside, and turned right around.

"I believe you now." She whispered turning pale.


	11. Hagrids

A/N: Hi! … Well there really isn't much to tell except that I want at least 8 reviews before the next chapter.

**P.S. My neighbors Abi and Bella (pronounced Bea) helped out A LOT on this chapter. They got me started on Harry Potter and I got them started on Winx Club.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Hermione pointed inside, where we saw Bloom lying down sideways making a dragon of fire (what was it with her and

dragons?), Flora was asking Stella to shed some light on her plant, which Stella did by pointing t the window lazily from

her seat and then facing Flora's plant.

"Thanks." Flora then put her hand over the plant and as her hand lifted, the plant grew and reached her hand. Musa was

playing a flute, making visible sound waves come from it. Layla was sitting next to a glass of water, making the molecules

turn into things that were pinkish. Tecna was using electronics, and making the data and all of that float out off the screen.

We quietly closed the portrait and went to Hagrid's hut, running as soon as we got outside.

"What are they doing?" Hermione panted as we ran.

"Think about their last names, and even some of their first names. Then think about what they were each doing." I told her.

"I believe you okay! But they obviously don't want anyone to find out or they would have told us. This isn't something

you can just learn, this is elemental magic! Even what Tecna did. Using electronics when they're supposed to malfunction

here? Not normal! She must not only have power over electronics, but electricity too if it were to work here!" Hermione

was at the brink of having a meltdown. We got to Hagrid's hut and took a break.

"Whoa, Hermione! Calm down!" Ron said laughing when he saw the expression on her face.

"How am I supposed to calm down? They could be dangerous or evil or-"

"Hermione we get it!" I told her. "Take a breath and cool down."

"Okay." She took a breath stepped toward Hagrid's door and, while pounding the door yelled "HAGRID OPEN UP!

THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON WITH THE TRANSFER STUDENTS!"

"Hermione!" Ron and me yelled at her.

Hagrid opened up immediately.

"What do ye know?" He asked.

We went inside and told Hagrid what we saw, and what we suspected. He just shook his head.

"I thought ye would've learnt to trust Dumbledore by now! He knows what he's doin'." He told us.

"But- they-" Hermione started.

"No buts 'bout it. Ye don' need to know anything bout their powers-" Hagrid stopped abruptly.

"They didn't learn this?" Ron asked shocked.

"They have special powers? Like what?" Hermione asked. "I figured that they were using elemental magic, but I never

figured that they were born with it."

"Wow." I said.

"Forget I said that. Just leave 'em alone. That poor girl Bloom's got enough on 'er plate ta deal with as it is." He told us

gruffly.

"Like what?" I asked interested.

"Shouldn't a said tha'. Just leave 'er alone. Ya don' need ta harass the poor girl." He insisted. "Dumbledore told me her

secret and I 'tend ta keep it safe."

"A clue?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No." Hagrid said.

"Well that wasn't any help." I said as we walked back to the castle.

"That just left me asking more questions if anything. A useless trip and we're going to be late for Charms if we don't hurry

up!" Hermione said, breaking into a run. We made it just in time actually.

"Today we will be learning a levitation spell." Flitwick told us. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Didn't we learn that in first year Charms?" Hermione asked him.

"Very right Miss Granger. But this is self-levitation. Much more advanced." He answered. "Now, all you do is wave your

wand towards the floor and say 'Wingardiam-'"

I wasn't able to hear the rest because, well you could say I had a vision. It wasn't something I wanted to see though. It was

Bloom, in a black dress **(1)**. But she had wings! They were ripped along the ends and black and blue. She was wearing a

choker that looked like a sun **(2)**, and a blue head band. But the scary things were her eyes. They were slits like Voldemorts

with the same red riming the slits. And she was laughing. Flying over the Hogwarts grounds side by side with Voldemort,

and three old women who looked as if they were made of smoke. Looking over the entire schools dead bodies, sprawled

over the grass.

**Kay, that's it. I'm now done with this story. Thanks for reading it! Bye! Ciao! Just kidding.**

**Look on my profile for the link. It's the first one on the left. **

**The necklace is on the same link too.**

**Gtg!**


	12. The Water Stars

**Hello! Well someone who reviewed under guest yelled at me for pretending to end the story. I'm not angry though. I'm glad that you liked my story enough. Anyway, this is the chapter where if you sent me a character and they won then they'll be mentioned or show. Or they might just show up in the next chapter. And if they don't show up in this chapter or you didn't put up a review then just put make a new review for this chapter with your character. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

I really didn't want to believe that what I saw was true, but there was no way around it. My visions had all been right before. The ones that weren't sent by Voldemort anyway. I tried my best to go through class without freaking out, but I was afraid that Bloom would blast us all to bits in seconds. I gave her wary looks the whole time. When class ended I grabbed Ron and Hermione then made a break for it.

"Harry! What's going on mate?" Ron asked as we stopped.

"I saw something that I wished I hadn't."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You guys, Bloom is evil. I just had a vision. She was flying next to Voldemort, and three old ladies. Oh and there's something that I left out that's kind of important."

"What could be more important than that?" Ron exclaimed as we continued to walk.

"The fact that she had fairy wings, and they where flying over the dead bodies of the school!"

Ron stopped dead. "Okay, that's important."

"Gee, ya think!" Hermione yelled, slapping him upside the head.

We avoided Bloom and her friend at all costs. We where terrified that week. I could tell that they knew we where avoiding them. But that week we where going to Hogsmeade and that would be an ideal time to avoid them.

Everything was normal in the small village. Until about 1:30. It was the beginning of fall. But yet, it started to snow. The wind started to rage. The wind and snow made it hard to hear or see anything

Everyone gathered at one spot. I heard Nabu yell something to the others. It sounded like "The Tricks."

Just then there were three flashes of light. One light purple, the second dark purple and the last in the middle, light blue.

Three girls about 19 or 20 years old appeared after the flashes. The one in the middle was the girl that Bloom had thrown the ink at too. But with one difference. They where flying and seemed to be looking for something. Everyone was freaking out. Except for the exchange students. Stella reached into her pocket and found… a cell phone? She tailed the phone and the weirdest thing happened. A hologram came out of the phone. It was a girl.

"Hey Stella! Wait. Why is it snowing?" the girl asked.

"Hey Meshelle. (MsAngelAdorer what color what do you want her to look like? Include it in your review) Does this answer you question?" Stella asked turning the phone at the three girls.

"The Trix?! What are they doing on earth?" the girl asked.

" Bloom! Let's see how well you manage without your stock of dangerous items. We'd love to kick your but without a fight though." The one with ice blonde hair sneered. She could have been related to Malfoy!

"But we can't." the one with storm purple hair cut in.

The blonde girl heaved a disappointed sigh. "Unfortunately Stormy's right. We're just here with a message for you pixies."

"Pixies?" Hermione said.

"Bloom your dear friends, and our grandmothers have a message for you." The one with brown hair said. She laughed and duplicated herself. The blonde one started to throw what seemed like light beams. Except that as soon as they hit people they were immediately frozen and incase in ice!

"I'll be right there!" The girl on Stella's phone said.

Bloom got an angry look in her eyes. She jumped into the air.

"I don't see how that's going to help us!" Ron yelled at her. But we weren't expecting her to do what she did.

"Bloom don't!" Timmy yelled.

But we where shocked. Her cloths melted off and were replaced by a multicolored dress. Her bangs where clipped to the side of her head with heart clips, and braided and her shoes turned into blue sandals. But the most shocking thing was that she grew wings! The rest of the girls followed and made the same type of transformation while the boys pulled out swords.

"You're fairies?" Ginny screamed.

"Icy! You're not going to hurt anyone one here on our watch." Bloom yelled. The girl named Icy stop while her friends continued.

Icy just laughed. "I'm not. This is our message. You have another master now. His name is Lord Voldemort! You'll be the one to hurt all you precious friends." She laughed.

Bloom was flying at Icy and stopped dead. "They're hear?" she cried in horror. "I won't do it!"

Bloom then threw fire at all three girls, which they took as a chance to put up some small stars. Sky apparently also saw the stars.

"Bloom watch out!" He yelled. But it was too late. The stars had reflected the beams and purple rays flew at Bloom.

"Bloom!" Musa yelled.

But the rays flew at Bloom and hit her with great force. She fell out of the air and hit the ground with a sickening _thump._  
Sky ran and put her head on his lap. But no matter what they did she didn't wake up.


	13. The Curse of The Ancestresses

**Hello! Well, I honestly don't have very much to say right now except that my updates will become less frequent because my mom is worried that fanfiction had become and obsession, which it is for me, and says that I have to stop visiting so much. Sorry if you're disappointed!**

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

We ran up to her. People where trying one after the other to revive her, even with magic, but nothing worked.

"Well, our job is done. Ta-ta!" The brown haired woman said. Then they where gone in a flash of white light.

"We have to get a professional to see her!" Stella was screaming.

"Out of my way!" McGonagall yelled as she pushed her way into the middle where Bloom was still unconscious. "We need to get her to the castle." She said as she examined Bloom. Then a portal opened and a girl our age flew out of it. Literary. She was a fairy, just like the other girls!

"Isn't that the girl that Stella was talking to on the phone?" Hermione asked.

"I think so." Ron replied.

"Meshelle!" Musa called.

"What happened?" Meshelle cried.

"They had the Water Stars and attacked Bloom with them." Riven explained.

"Oh God this isn't good. Okay, we need to get a portal out right now." Then she noticed everyone starring they're wings.

"Yes, we're fairies. Make a bridge and _get over it!_" she yelled at us.

Then the girls set to work creating a portal.

"We have to get the portal really close the castle. We would just transport her to the castle but there are barriers that only the Dragon Fire can break. And seeing as Bloom's kinda…"Layla trailed off.

"Attention students!" McGonagall yelled. "We will be going back to the castle early today. Please use the portal the girls have made! Tomorrow all fifth, six and seventh years are expected to help restore Hogsmeade!"

We all got to the castle safe, after the fairies had revived everyone incased in ice. Of coarse me, Ron and Hermione went strait to the Hospital Wing, where the fairies and others where. Luckily Madame Pomfrey wasn't there so we had clear entry.

"We want answers." Ron said flatly as we walked up to them.

"First off, what did that girl mean when she said that Voldemort was her new master?" I asked. "I don't really feel safe in a room with you guys right now because of that."

They exchanged looks and apparently decided something.

"We'll tell you as soon as she wakes up." Sky said. "It's her secret not ours."

"How come we couldn't find out that you're fairies?" Hermione asked the girls.

"Well you know that there aren't fairies like us on earth. But that's because all magical beings left earth. At least that's what we thought. So when we found out about you guys you could tell that we where pretty shocked. Especially since most witches, that aren't from earth, are evil." Tecna started.

"On earth?" I asked.

"We're sorta, kinda, maybe might not be from this galaxy." Stella said uncertainly.

"Where would you be from then?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well, Sky is Prince of Eraklyon and Brandon is a knight in his royal guard. Me and Timmy are from Zenith, while Stella is Princess of Solaria. Flora and Helia are from Lymphia (A/N does anyone know where he's really from?) and Layla and Nabu are the prince and princess of planets in the realm of Tides. Bloom is the princess of Sparx, which is really cool because her power is the Dragon Fire. The Great Dragon created the universe." Tecna said.

"Well that was kinda stuffed into our faces!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Bloom mumbled as she woke up.

"Well, _Your Majesty _they where just explaining where you guys are from." Ron said putting emphasis on "your Majesty"

Bloom glared at him. "Well, then you should know that I hate being called ' Your Majesty' or 'princess' or anything

else hat identifies me as royalty. And that I discovered this all three years ago. Don' give me that look. We didn't know

how the Ministry of Magic would take it."

"And now that you're awake we can find out what that girl meant when she said that Voldemort was your new master." I asked.

She started to look very uncomfortable and nervous.

"I'm cursed." She started. "You see there are these three witches. The Ancestresses. They destroyed my planet, Sparx. I was sent to Earth so that I would be protected. Along with the Dragon Fire. I think that they already told you about that." We nodded. "Now one knows how, but the Dragon Fire is somehow connected to me. Sometimes I can't even control it. They where bent on getting the power I was said to be the last survivor of Sparx. I found out that the whole population of the planet was petrified in stone in the Ancestresses exiled realm. While Sparx itself was cast in eternal winter."

"It was worse that Earths Ice Age over there." Stella agreed.

"We went to rescue my parents, with the help of my older sister Daphne ,who's a nymph and can't be counted as an heir. We rescued the entire population and Sparx was revived." Bloom continued.

"We thought the problem was solved." Helia said.

"But it wasn't." Bloom said in a shaky voice. "While I was trying to get my parents back the Ancestresses cursed me. I didn't even realize it at first. It was a spell that no one has ever used in more than a millennium. It was outlawed." She took a breath. "It was the most powerful mind control spell that has ever been created. As long as I'm under the spell they can make me do whatever they want. I'm evil"

"How different is it from the Imperious curse? That can be broken." Hermione pointed out.

"But this isn't the Imperious curse! This affects everything about me. Do you see my eyes?"

Bloom whispered. " They way that I know I'm still under the curse is my eyes. My eyes are naturally blue, but when I'm

under the curse they're this color. This is the color of the Ancestresses eyes. And now that I'm under Voldemort's control

too… well what color are his eyes?"

"They're red. And his pupils are slits." I said.

"Wow. Scary." Bloom said. She closed her eyes for a moment in apparent pain. When she opened them, she had slits for

pupils. Her eyes where still yellow, but the pupils where outlined with the same red as Voldemort's.

"My eyes changed didn't they? Don't answer that. Anyway, they have to know where I am so they can activate the curse.

And now that they found me…I don't want to do anything that they say. But its not a choice. I-" she broke off. Al black smoke

started to curl around her and she grunted in pain. Her pupils became slits and where surrounded by the same red as

Voldemort's eyes. She was levitated off the bed and she started to transform. It wasn't the wings and out fit that she had

been in before, but the same ones as in my vision. She finally screamed and fell to the ground. Perfect. _Now _Madame

Pomfrey chose to run in.

"Now they choose to turn her into Dark Bloom!" Musa yelled in exasperation.

"What on Earth is going on here?" she yelled. Then she saw Bloom and immediately started to yell at us, asking why

Bloom was on the floor. Meanwhile Bloom was waking up again. But she had an evil look in her eyes.

"Shut up old bat." She yelled at Madame Pomfrey as she stood up.

"Bloom!" Flora exclaimed. "Quit it!"

"Excuse me Miss Flameton! You will lay right back down in that-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She waved it off. "See ya losers." And with that she opened a window and flew out.

"Bloom!" Layla yelled as they transformed and flew after her. But she was already meeting up with the three girls that had attacked her in the first place.


	14. Dark Bloom

**Hi! Well…. Hi. Not really much to say about this chapter. So… enjoy I guess? I mean… Hope you enjoy it! (Puts on totally fake smile) **

* * *

Dark Bloom's POV

* * *

Icy, Darcy and Stormy seemed pretty upset. No surprise. If they hadn't had the Water Stars, and they know it, I _so_ would have destroyed them!

Wimps. They couldn't even beat me when I was a freshman. Anyway, my "friends" where flying at us. I rolled my eyes. "Great." I said

sarcastically.

"Bloom!" Stella exclaimed as they flew up to us. Layla, Flora and Tecna immediately made balls (does that seem wrong to you?

Okay, they're spheres then) to incase the Trix.

"Come back Bloom. Right now. You and I both know that you're going to regret this later!" Musa

said pulling me toward the castle. "

Yeah right." I scoffed and pulled away.

"Bloom, I hate to do this. Like really, _really_, hate to do this." Layla said.

And she let Stormy go. Only to trap me instead. I hit the inside of the ball, weakly, to test on how strong they had she had made it. Not a very

good job. I hit it and it pretty much disintegrated at the touch.

"Please tell me that's not the best you can do!" Icy laughed. The pixies just looked

at each other as if exchanging a message. "Well…" Flora started. Then all of them except Flora made a sphere around me while Flora did it to the

Trix. "What the heck?" I cried. I kept trying to escape this one, but no! They had to get all powerful and strong-ish. While Flora kept the Trix busy,

they made the sphere go to the castle.

"Whateva'" I rolled my eyes and sat down cross legged. They set me back down in the infirmary where Harry, Ron and Hermione and the boys

were waiting. Harry, Ron and Hermione just gaped with their mouths open. I just stuck out my tongue at them and smiled meanly at their

shocked faces.

"Bloom?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Who'd you think it was? Mickey Mouse?" I replied.

"Is this the curse or are we just being pranked?" Harry asked Sky.

"This is real. Though I wish it wasn't." Sky replied.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled at him. I also said a bunch of words that m=both my parents would ground me for, and a whole lot worse stuff. All he did

was shake his head like I was a little girl that was misbehaving or something! But something kept me from insulting him more. The freaks finally

let me go, and I threw at fireball at one of the nightstands next to them, and encased Harry, Ron Hermione, Brandon, and Layla in a wall.

"Hey!" Hermione protested. Harry banged his fist against the wall and jerked his hand back.

"It burned me!" he exclaimed.

"It was supposed to stupid. What'd you think it was gonna do? Make flowers?"

I started to trash the place, blasting anyone who tried to stop me. And called a heck of a lot of people a heck of a lot more things I'm not allowed

to say.

"Quit it!" Tecna yelled as she was blasted into a wall.

"Let me think. Uh… _**no!**_ And when did this become the senior's center?" I asked as Dumbledore and Pomfrey walked in.

"Ah, Bloom dear. I see that your old enemies have found you once again, have they?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why should I tell you about anything?" I asked him, holding some fire in my hand and throwing it close to him.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait to blow up anything, or anyone," he added at when he saw the look that flashed in my eyes "Until your

parents have arrived from Sparx."

"The king and queen are coming here?" asked a tiny voice.

"When did they get here?" I demanded. Of course the pixies had to show up at some time.

"I heard that they found her. But didn't think that it was true." Tune said.

"At least she still cares for all of you." Amore said.

"Sure I do." I scoffed as I turned to face her. But she didn't believe me.

"Bloom?" asked a shocked voice. Uh-oh. Since when could they come here?! They're Muggles!

"Bloom?" a male voice asked. Great. The whole crew of parents.

I turned around and saw both my sets of parents. Mike, Vanessa and Oritel and Merriam.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"To help calm you down honey." Merriam said walking toward me.

"Come on Bloom." Vanessa said.

"No." I said simply.

"Bloom." Mike said calmly.

"Ugh. I'm starting to feel pretty claustrophobic, and this is a big room!" I said warningly."Seriously, you people are surrounding me!" When they

didn't back up, I let the fireball go and it hit someone. That someone was Helia. The next thing I knew I was hit with a migraine like a bullet. I

cried out in pain and clutched my head.

"Are you okay?" Oritel asked me worriedly.

All I did was yell out again. My friends, Sky and my parents walked over to me in concern. Wait! 'My friends?' Light started to fill in my vision and I

screamed and dropped down. Something was something coming trying to break free inside of me, I could tell that wasn't fully free yet, but was

struggling furiously. I fell into light and collapsed onto the floor. I grasped Sky's hand, for… well I don't know why! I just wanted to hold the losers

hand! The last thing saw was Sky over me, looking worried.

* * *

Regular Bloom's POV

* * *

I moaned at the massive headache that had formed as I woke up. I found myself on a bed in the infirmary. Everyone was surrounding my bed,

sitting down.

"Hey bloom." Sky said unsurely. I didn't know why though. But then I remembered.

"Oh Sky!" I exclaimed. I saw Helia with an ice pack on his arm and guilt surrounded my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed in horror. "Are you okay? What am I saying? Of course you're not okay!"

"Don't worry Bloom. It's fine." He said calmly.

"No it's not! That was a blast that puts intended pain on the person until it heals fully!" I said. I walked over to him.

"Hey Bloom." Stell said. "Glad to have you back." She said as she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry guys." I said. "What happened to my parents?"

"They had to leave. The spell that allowed your Earth parents to see Hogwarts was only temporary, and the king and queen had to go, because

there was an attack on Sparx. Nothing big, they just needed to be there to help clean up the mess." Layla added at my worried look.

"Helia, I really hate to tell you this… but there's only one was to put an end to that burn right now. And that choice is pretty painful." I said. "I'm

really sorry."

"Its fine just do it."

I focused my energy on the burn, and willed the Dragon Fire I had put in the burn to come out. That was the painful part. As the Dragon Fire is

seeping out of your skin you feel the full blast all over again. The Dragon Fire came out, and I made it disappear.

"Now, it's just like a regular burn and can be healed with a simple spell." I said when I was done.

After I apologized a bunch and everyone yelled at me or apologizing so many times, I was checked for any leftover injuries from the Water Stars.

After that, we were told to go to our rooms. Except me. They first put a charm on my. All I had to do was say the code words every time the

Ancestreces sent for me and the staff would rush to keep me from going to them. I wouldn't have to worry as much anymore and went to my

dorm.

_We know where you are now! _A voice hissed in my ear. I didn't know that voice, but had I feeling I would soon. It was Voldemort.


	15. Cousins!

_**I'm putting this chapter on today to celebrate the fact that I have over 100 reviews! Okay, so I have decided that this story will have a bittersweet ending and that I'm going to make a sequel to this that will have a happy ending. I've been inspired with this idea by the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence, and if you listen to it you'll probably understand what the ending is going to be. If not, I'm going to make a songfic sneak peek to it anyway, so not to worry. **_

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

Bloom came back to the dorms like she had seen a ghost, and immediately got her books out and started to work on a

Potions essay. But she was mumbling to herself a lot. I pointed this out to Hermione and Ron.

"Maybe she's just going over the material in her head and is saying it out loud for help?" Hermione asked hopefully.

But that theory was shattered when she clutched her head a cried out to someone to shut up. Which immediately got the

attention of the people who had already been staring at her, probably waiting for wings to appear. She turned red and ran to

her room. Seeing as the other transfers where stuck talking about something with Dumbledore it was up to Ginny and

Hermione to cheer her up, which was good cause they had already followed her up.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ron asked me.

"I have no clue. But it probably had something do with that stuff she was mumbling about." I replied.

"Where's Bloom?" Stella asked as they came in. Everyone absentmindedly pointed to the stairs. "Okay…. Weird."

"What happened?" Layla asked when they go closer.

"She was working on a Potions assignment, mumbling to herself, and suddenly clutched her head and screamed at someone

to shut up. Then she ran to her room." Ron told them. The girls ran up, and came back dragging Bloom down the stairs

with Ginny and Hermione.

"Would you guys mind giving us a moment?" Flora asked. Only a few people left. "Come on. Please?"

"Why should we move from one of the only places that we can do our work?" a third year asked.

"Because by the royal order of Solaria," Stella started.

"Eraklyon." Sky continued.

"Tides." Nabu added.

"And Sparx." Layla finished for Bloom's planet.

"Everyone out!" Riven yelled. To bad they just laughed.

"You want the royal guard of four realms to come and get you out for us?" Tecna asked.

"What royal guard?" the same scoffed. Stella glared at him. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed a number, still glaring

at the third year.

"They're not lying." Ron told him.

"Sure they aren't…"

"Or, we could just blast you all out. Which do you prefer?" Musa asked, going into her fairy form.

The boys got out swords, and the rest of the girls, except Bloom, went into their fairy forms. Everyone ran out of the room

after that.

"Bloom, what happened?" Sky asked her gently.

"Ever since I left the Hospital Wing Voldemort and the Ancestresses have been ordering me around, giving me orders in my mind, and driving me crazy! But they aren't using the spell; they're just reminding me that they have to power to make me do anything. No I won't!" she yelled the ending part. Her phone rang, and once she had answered it, a hologram of the queen appeared.

"Hi Bloom. How are you honey?"

"Hey Mom. How's it going on Sparx?" Bloom asked her mother.

"Everything's fine now. But there's something I wasn't able to say on Earth. Can I talk to Harry?" her mother asked.

"Um… sure." Bloom handed me her blue cell phone.

"Hi Harry. I have a question for you." Queen Miriam told me.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" I asked her worriedly.

"Who was your mother?" she asked me.

"Lily Evans." I answered, immediately.

Blooms mom's face fell.

"Lily Evans?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She was my favorite cousin."

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Your cousin?" Bloom asked her mother.

"Yes. You and Harry and second cousins." There was a smash, and a scream in the back round on the other line. "I have to go know. Good luck o n Earth!"

And with that, my apparent aunt, hung up the phone.

* * *

Bloom's POV

* * *

"Mom!" I called out. But she had already hung up.

"You're cousins?" Ron asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They didn't know Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I have family left?" Harry asked in shock.

"Harry's Bloom's second cousin!" we heard someone yell up on the stairs.

Layla ran to the girl's stairs, and Brandon checked the boys. They were completely full of people eavesdropping.

"Thanks. I'm glad there's such a thing as privacy in this castle." I said sarcastically.

"Get out!" Sky yelled and pulled out his sword. Everyone ran up the stairs and we heard about twenty-five doors slam shut.

"Cousins?" Flora asked.

"Okay, I get it! We're all shocked here!" I said. "But. I have a simple way to get all of the doubt about whether this is true, or false. Give me your wand." I told Harry.

"Why?"

"Because, if you are my cousin, then you'll have a trace of the Dragon Fire in you. Gimme your wand. Your magic flows through your wand all the time."

He handed me his wand, and I analyzed it. It glowed red, and was lifted into the air.

"Now, it'll only glow bright orange if Dragon Fire is detected." I said. The wand began to rotate, and glow brighter, until it finally I gave a burst of blinding light, and flew into Harry's hand.

"That solves that. You're part of the royal linage of Sparx." I said. "Well, you probably already have a heck of a lot of cash, but now, you're as rich as a prince. Like if you want to be treated like the most important thing on the planet- scratch that- _universe _you should visit Sparx sometime."

"You're over-exaggerating." Ginny said.

"They explained to you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, upstairs." She smiled at Harry, and I'm not Amore, Pixie of Love or anything, but I can swear that he blushed.

"So you're actually a… well what would be the correct title?" Ginny asked.

"Well, technicality he wouldn't get his title until he was an adult." Timmy said.

"So, in the summer?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Tecna answered.

"No but seriously Harry. Don't ever go to Sparx if you hate attention." I said.

We talked about regular things, until about 10. Then we all went to sleep. Soon, we where in bed, and my mind at ease.

_You can't escape!_

**Yes I will.** I thought back.


	16. Magix

I'm about to skip a couple of months. I think. I haven't read the book in a while. So I'm gonna totally mess up on a bunch of things…so…yeah.

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

I was completely surprised by how quiet everything had been lately. Other than the fact that Rona and Hermione have been

at each other's necks. Especially since Ron started to date Lavender. Whenever they were in a room together though,

Amore giggled. I knew what she was thinking. But I didn't say anything, because I knew that they would both deny it.

When Slughorn invited us to his Christmas party, I couldn't think of what to do. Ginny was out of the question. Like I'd be

able to ask her. Besides she was with Dean (tell me if that's wrong, haven't read the book since last summer and can't trust

the movie much) I really couldn't think of a good date, so I eventually decided that I'd just ask someone as a friend instead.

"Hey Luna." I said.

"Oh, hello Harry."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Slughorn's party with me. Just as friends."

"Sure. And Harry you do realize that your eyebrow's yellow right? Is that a theme? Should I do that too?" she asked.

"No! Just a mishap in Charms."

"Okay. See you tonight."

* * *

At the party

* * *

"Hey Hermione." Bloom giggled. "Nice date."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had no clue who Hermione was with yet, and had no clue who it could possibly be.

"Don't ask." Hermione asked. "Oh, God her he comes! Hide me!" Hermione went and hid behind us.

"McLaggen?" I whispered in disbelief.

"I thought it over and he's the one who'd annoy Ron the most."

"Have you seen Hermione?" McLaggen, coming over to us with his mouth full.

"Getting a drink." Sky lied.

"Thanks." He said, spraying us with food in the process.

"That was gross." Bloom said.

"Now you know why I was hiding." Hermione said coming out from behind us.

"Why didn't you just ask Ron when you had the chance?" Bloom asked boldly as her and Hermione walked away. I would

have asked her that too, but I didn't have guts to. She'd kill me. But the night was anything but boring. Malfoy made sure

of that when he tried to sneak in. But, unfortunately, Slughorn let him stay, which made his already fat head swell some

more. But all of the exchange students were there, seeing as they were so famous where they were from. I wish I could've

asked Ginny.

* * *

Bloom's POV

* * *

I hung up and sighed happily. My parents were the best people ever.

"So, so, so?" Stella pressed. "What'd she say? What'd she say?"

"Stel, we're not going to the Weasleys this vacation! We're going to Sparx for my Princess Ball!" I exclaimed.

"OMG! I can't believe it! When is it? Where on Sparx is it? More importantly, what are we going to wear? I'm going to

have to completely re-arrange my wardrobe! I dressed for the Burrow, not the Palace of Sparx!"

"Stella calm down!" Layla exclaimed. Stella gasped for breath and sat down.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as her and Hermione walked in.

"Okay, if Hermione and Ginny come with us it'll take about an hour more to get the dresses. We should all set away 4

hours for shopping. Oh, but that isn't enough time for us to get our hair done, or buy jewelry. Oh well. We'll just have to

do that the next day. And we can just get mani-pedi's and stuff the day of the ball!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione asked, trying to be heard over Stella's rant.

"Bloom's having a Princess Ball during winter break and Stel's freaking out." Tecna answered.

"A Princess Ball?" Ginny asked me.

"It's a huge regal party when a Princess is introduced into society as an adult." Tecna answered.

"Now if we leave on the first day of break which is…?" Stella looked at Musa.

"Tomorrow?" It wasn't really a question, Musa was just asking "How oblivious can she be?" in one sentence.

"Awesome! Okay, when's the party?" Stella asked getting her digital planner out.

"December 28th." I told her.

"It's on your birthday? This just means a bigger party, better dresses and a HUGE after party! We have to invite everyone,

and get the best, biggest club on Sparx for the after party!"

"Yeah… I'm gonna leave that to you." I told Stella.

"I'll take care of the venue, the theme, the food…" Stella continued to rant until Hermione finally put a silencing charm on

her so we wouldn't hear her. But did she know about the charm? No. Stel was too busy going on and on.

"My parents want to meet yours Ginny. You can bring your brothers too. Yes that means Ron too Hermione." I gave her a

look. She looked right back with equal annoyance, and I knew that if Amore was in the room, she'd have a giggling fit and

tease Hermione to death.

"Are you guys even listening to me?! We have to get our dresses soon!!!!" Stella was yelling as we released her from the charm.

"Stella, you've been talking about this for 20 minutes now. We had to get you to be quiet somehow." Flora explained.

"Well, excuse me, but we have to hurry and plan! We only have 2 weeks!"

"Stella!" we all exclaimed.

"Sorry!"

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"But Won-Won!" Lavender was protesting as Ron was about to leave. "You just can't go! They're world is half in war!"

she sent me a death glares as if it was my fault the Ancestresses were targeting Sparx every now and then.

"I'll be fine Lavender."

"If he gets hurt it's all your fault for inviting him to your stupid planet!" she yelled at me after Ron stepped into the portal

to the Burrow.

"Drop dead." I rolled my eyes.

"And leave Ron alone!" Amore yelled.

"Why? We love each other!" she boasted as she sent Hermione a death glare.

"No!" Amore protested.

"Yes we do! Who are you to say that anyway!"

"Amore, Pixie of Love!" she yelled as we all walked into the portal.

"Hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley called to us as we walked to the Burrow, were it was pouring.

"Layla!" Musa said.

"Already on it!" Layla put up her hand and the water parted for us.

"Thanks Layla." I said.

"No problem." She replied.

"Come in!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Where's Hermione?"

"We're gonna pick her up tomorrow." I explained before Ron could say anything.

* * *

The Next Day (again)

* * *

"Hermione! Hurry up! We're gonna miss the portal!" Flora called into Hermione's bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Mr. And Mrs. Granger?" I asked them. "We could have your stuff packed in three

seconds."

"It's fine Bloom. We have an important appointment we can't miss. Thanks anyway."

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Hermione called as she stepped into the portal. We stepped into Magix and shrunk our suitcases to

hand size.

"C'mon!" Stella yelled as she ran into a store.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked as we stood in it.

"The biggest mall in Magix! We should be able to find dresses there." Stella dragged all of us all over the store. Approving

of each of our dresses before we bought them.

"I can't afford this dress Stella!" Ginny protested. "I'll just wear my dress robes."

"No you're not!" I usually didn't care for this stuff, but there was no way that I was letting Ginny go to my party like that.

"You're getting that dress if I have to pay for it!" I exclaimed as I handed the clerk the money.

"We can't take that Bloom!" she protested.

"You can and will."

But now _**I**_ had to face Stella. unfortunately she seemed to thing that spending more time trying to find me a dress was

more important than anyone else. As soon as I found one that was okay, Stella protested saying that I had to get the perfect

one. It was an hour before I finally found one I liked. It wasn't perfect, but it was nice. I tried in desperation to remind

Stella of the schedule, but she said the others would just have to wait. I went off to the opposite direction that Stella was

making me shop in when she went to the bathroom, and found the best dress. I tried it on and instantly loved it.

"How bout this?" I asked Ginny.

"Fantastic! This I think that you should wear that one to the ball."

"It's great Bloom!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just my thoughts." I said.

"Bloom! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, you found that? I don't know why I didn't look over here in the first

place! This is perfect Bloom! Okay, this leaves about three more hours until we leave, and Layla already has a dress picked

out so we might be able to finish shopping for everyone and still have time for me to review the dresses." Stella said.

I bought the dress, and helped Hermione find hers.

"Well, seeing as Ron's gonna be there I thought you might wanna try this section." Stella led us to the upper wing.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"Well, if you're gonna impress him you're gonna have to get something really nice. Now, you said his favorite color is

bright red, so you should try from this dress to that one over there."

"I'm not trying to impress him!" Hermione cried indignantly, turning almost as red as the Weasleys.

"Look! You've already got the Weasley blush down! It's like you're already married into the family!" Stella giggled.

"Stella!" Hermione exclaimed as she blushed even brighter. "Shut up!"

"Alright. So, how about this one? Matches your blush perfectly!" She said holding up a red dress.

"STELLA!" We all screamed.

"SORRY!" she screamed back. She grabbed another dress and held it up to Hermione. She focused on her for the next 20

minutes until Hermione decided on a red and white dress with a jewel at the top.

"Now, it's finally my turn!" Stella exclaimed. She had us running all over the store looking for her perfect dress.

"Stel, can't we leave? Tecna, Musa, Layla and Flora have already left to meet the boys at the club! We're supposed to have

changed and left by now!" I said after 15 more minutes.

"Fine. Lucky for you I already had one selected before we came here."

"Then why'd you have us running around for so long!?"

"Just in case I started to have doubts about the first one. Luckily I haven't so we can go."

"Hey Sky!" I hugged my boyfriend as we _finally _walked into the club.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked.

"One word." Ginny called over from where she was talking with Harry. "Stella."

Hermione and Ron avoided each other the rest of the night, even though you could see him glancing at her and blushing a

mile away. Stella and Amore wouldn't leave her alone until, and I quote "We have to make you so gorgeous that even the

most stubborn man in the world ,Ron, will not be able to keep his eyes off you. We'll just use that natural beauty he

already loves." Which made Hermione blush **again**.

We just chatted for a while and were about to leave when the whole place started to shake.

"Earthquake!" somebody shouted. But it wasn't. I wish it had been though. The whole room went dark, and everywhere

fairies were transforming, specialists taking out their weapons and Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron pulled out their wands

We illuminated the club and we heard laughter.

"Foolish Princess of Sparx!" One of the voices called. I knew those voices.

The Ancestresses.

Everyone looked at me.

"You know you couldn't hide!" I felt a searing pain in my head and sunk to the ground, my hands on my head. "You will

give us what we want!" Then it got cold. Something was leaving my body, and I had a good idea what it was.

_That won't work! _I thought to them, seeing as they could read my mind. _Your stupid granddaughters already tried!_

They just laughed more, increasing my pain.

_But it will work! _

I cried out in pain.

_We have what we came for. But this isn't the last time _Servant_! _They said that word as if it were my name. With all of the

heat gone from my body, and my head throbbing in total utter pain, I passed out.

* * *

READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!

* * *

**Hey! Just wanna give u a heads up, the next chapter is the last chapter until I write the sequel to this story. For all you who don't read author notes, I did say that this story is going to have a sad ending. And I'm gonna write a songfic about the sequel that will give you a sneak peek of it. Enjoy! ( the sequel will have a happy ending) Oh and don't forget to look at my profile to see their dresses!**


	17. The End

**Hey! I'm putting this chapter on cause I'm celebrating something special. Like I've said before, this is the last chapter in this story. So, don't forget to read the sequel that I will start to write soon. It'll be called Winx at Hogwarts part two. isn't that creative?**

* * *

**Bloom's POV (it's pretty much just gonna be that)**

* * *

I woke up at the Burrow, with Mrs. Weasley putting a damp towel on my throbbing head.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where'd the Ancestresses go?"

"Bloom, you need to calm down dear!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I don't know what they did to you, but according to Ron you just collapsed."

"They were putting some sort of spell on me. Oh, well." My head still throbbed so I tried to cast a charm to make it feel better. **_Tried _**being the

operative word. I tried to make a flame appear in my hands after that, but I couldn't do anything.

"They took the Dragon Fire! All of it!" I exclaimed.

"They couldn't have done that! Are you sure? Sky told us that you've learned how to access all of your Dragon Fire. Have you tried that?"

"I just did!"

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"They took the Dragon Fire! All of it!" I whispered. "Now, I'm completely powerless against them."

"We can't think like that Bloom. Your Princess Ball is tommorw, and you'll be safe on Sparx. Think of all the guards, your parents, us. Don't worry

about a thing." Stel assured me.

"Okay." I sighed.

* * *

At the Princess Ball

* * *

"I can't go out there!" I exclaimed quietly to Tecna. I was about to walk into the ballroom, were everyone would be waiting for me.

"It'll be fine Bloom. You look fine." Tecna assured me.

"I don't know how Stella did this last year!"

"It's simple Bloom." Mother came up behind me. "Act like this is all just simple, and everyone will think that you know what your doing."

"Tec can you—" I stopped when they announced Tecna.

"Don't worry!" she gave me a smile before she stepped out from behind the curtain. I stepped out with both my dads. I danced with my dads first,

and then Sky. I finally had a night were I forgot about the curse, the Ancestresses, and the part I would be playing with them and Voldemort.

"So, judging by your parents stress free attitudes you haven't told them about the Dragon Fire?" Sky asked me while we danced. I blushed.

"No. Not yet. I don't want to think about anything of that right now. The ball ends in half and hour, then we're gonna go to that club for my

birthday party. I'll tell them tomorrow. I promise!" I assured him.

"Good." He kissed me on the cheek, and I continued to have to most relaxing night since last year.

"Hey Ginny." I teased as we sat down.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Make sure that nobody asks you to dance. I know someone who's been dying to all night!" I exclaimed girlishly. "Oh God, I'm turning into Stella."

I added dreadfully.

"You've known her for 4 years. Bound to happen sometime." Ginny laughed. "But who?"

"Um… Ginny?" Harry asked nervously as he came to us.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Do you… wanna dance?"

She nodded, and as she turned away, we shared what had been known as (amongst ourselves) "Stella looks".

* * *

At the club

* * *

"How'd you get this place? It's like the best club on Sparx!" I asked Stella over the music.

"I just told them that it was for the Princesses birthday!" she laughed.

"Who knew I'd get this many perks?"

"Everyone except you!" all of the Winx (plus Ginny and Hermione) exclaimed.

"So Ginny, how'd your dance with Harry go?" Musa asked as we walked to the dance floor. Ginny blushed Weasley red, and smiled. We began to

dance, and continued to pester Ginny.

"He asked me out." She whispered after a while. We all laughed and teased her.

"What'd you say? You're going right?" Flora said.

"Yeah." I could tell that she was really happy about this.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Meshelle! Nice outfit!" Stella complimented.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday Bloom!"

"Thanks Meshelle!" I laughed.

"Hi. We haven't meet. I'm Meshelle, Fairy of Electricity." Meshelle said as she shook Ginny and Hermione's hands.

"I'm Hermione."

"Ginny."

Suddenly, my head started to hurt again. But I knew only one thing that ever caused this kind of pain. I let out a cry in pain.

"Bloom!" Sky ran over. "What's wrong?"

"The Ancestresses!" I cried out again as another wave of pain came over me.

There was a flash of blinding light, and I collapsed. I didn't wake up.

* * *

physic! Just kidding. She didn't die. Now, back to the story!

Dark Bloom's POV

* * *

I woke up to see the losers crowded around me, all with worried looks on their faces. Stupid prince of Eraklyon tried to help me up, but I pushed

his hand away.

"Get away from me freak." I said.

"Bloom?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why is she acting like that?" What happened to Bloom?" I forgot that I had invited almost all the Gryffindors, who didn't have a clue about the

curse. Well, most of them.

"Bye!" I called as I saw the portal that Voldemort had made for me opened. I stepped inside, and was transported to the graveyard.

"Ah, Bloom. So nice to finally meet you in person." Voldemort said.

"Hello."

"Why is she here again?" Icy asked, coming up from behind me.

"Cause I'm more powerful than you three put together maybe?" We got ready for a fight, but Voldemort stopped us.

"Now girls, let's all find something to do other than destroy each other. We need each of you. Come were going to meet the Ancestresses."

"Bloom don't go with them!" I heard someone call. I spun around to see the fairy girls, specialists, and Harry, Ron and Hermione all running up to

us.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Don't go with them Bloom." Harry said.

"And why not?"

"Because they're evil and you're not."

I tried to think about what he had just said, but every time I did I couldn't focus and my mind wandered somewhere else.

"Don't listen to them Bloom. This is where you belong! This is what you were meant to do!"

As the each tried to get me on there side I became confused. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to go with Sky, and my… friends.

Thinking of that cleared my mind a little bit.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I finally yelled. "I need to think."

"No one tells me that." Voldemort was enraged to say the least. "Maybe this will clear your head!" he pointed his wand at me, and I could feel my

eyes. There were becoming less like mine, and more like Voldemorts. He was gaining more control over me.

"Don't forget us!" someone hissed. The Ancestresses. I was blinded by pain, but I knew that they were here. I gave up, and the pain stopped. I

fell to my knees, breathing heavily. I had lost. The light was leaving me, and I felt it.

"Now kill them!" One of the Ancestresses ordered. I could feel something inside me telling me not to do it, but I couldn't stop. They tried to contain

me, knock me out momentarily, just long enough so they could stop me. But **_I_** couldn't stop me. I tried, and tried, but with all the effort, all I did

was make myself go faster. My mind was free of the curse, but my body wasn't. I laughed at them as they tried to help me, while on the inside I

was crying and couldn't stop. I always knew that they would make me do this. I pointed my wand at them.

"Avada—" I started. But then… the whole world stopped, and I collapsed to the ground, sobbing, knowing what I was about to do had somehow

been momentarily stopped. Everyone around me was frozen in time.

"Don't cry Bloom." Someone put his or her hand on my shoulder.

"Daphne?" I looked up and saw my older sisters face looking at me kindly. I stood and hugged her.

"I can't break free. But I can't do it either! How am I supposed to do this?" I sobbed.

"I know of only one way Bloom." She looked grim behind her mask.

"How? I'll do it!" I cried.

"Come here. I'll take you to him." She waved her hand gracefully, and a portal opened.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked her, not knowing what might be in there.

"I can't. You have to do this alone. Good luck." With one last hug to my sister, I stepped into the portal. As I came out I was shocked to find a

glimmering lake, with willows, and mountains surrounding it. The sun was out, and the bird flew out this way and that. Compared to where I had

just been, it was like a Heaven on Sparx.

"Hello?" I called out, wiping away leftover tears.

"Hello." I was greeted back. I looked to the largest willow, and saw an old man sitting under it. I walked over to him, and pushed away the

swaying leaves of the willow to get in.

"I've been waiting for this meeting Princess Bloom."

"You have?"

"Yes. Your sister told me that you would need me soon. Now, I already know of your problem, and I have a solution for you."

"What is it? I'll do it!" I exclaimed happily. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me." He said sadly. "There is one way to save your friends and family from destruction. You have been told that you have the gift of

the Dragon Fire. This is only partially true. You aren't a mere host for this power. You are the power."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Princess Bloom, are the Dragon Fire herself, reincarnated as a fairy. You have created the universe, and more in you past life."

"But, I'm only Bloom Flameton! I don't remember any of this 'past life!'"

"That was your choice. You counseled with me many times about it, and eventually choose to have your past memories wiped before you took this

form. I hate to tell you, but you must wipe more memories."

"How's wiping my memory gonna help anyone?" I yelled. Then I realized that I shouldn't be shouting at an old man, and quieted my voice. "Just

cause I don't remember anything, doesn't mean that they can't force me to do anything and everything."

"Not yours. Think of this. If no one knew who you were, ever, would they be in danger?"

"No but,… are you saying that…" I began. The full enormity of this idea hit me. They wouldn't remember me. I would be wiped of all records,

physical and mental. "Are you saying that…"

"No one alive today will have ever heard, known of, or remember a Princess Bloom Flameton of Sparx and Earth." He said.

"But… no one? My parents? My friends? Sky?" "No one. They will not remember anything to do with you. I cannot say what they will remember

instead, but it will not be you. Not even the Ancestresses will know of you, therefore, you will be free of their power and Voldemorts."

I knew that I would be alone in this now.

"I'll do it. But what about the Dragon Fire? How come I've never been able to uncover it before?"

"That is one of the things I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll find out when it's time. You'll leave now and—"

"Wait! I… I don't want to be part of the war between Harry and Voldemort. Is there anything you can do to keep me out of it. It'll just make me

and everyone else confused, and I don't want to be part of making it worse. I'd like to solve the memory thing when everything is calmed down."

"I'll take care of it. Good bye Princess Bloom." The whole world zoomed out, and I was back at my own time.

"Kadav-" I gasped and stopped my wand, not finishing the spell and falling to my knees.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed.

"Sky!" I got up and kissed him.

"I can't stay."(this is a TOTAL My Last Breath by Evanescence moment!) I told him, hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Why not? Bloom what's wrong?" Stella asked coming up to me.

"I-I—" I was now gasping for breath between the sobs, as I realized that this was the last time they would probably ever care about me.

"You guys won't remember me. I had to give up that part of your memories to save you. Nobody will know who I am."

"But how can we help you if we don't know who you are?" Ron asked.

"You can't. I won't be here until Harry defeats Voldemort. And don't say you won't Harry. We all know you'll do it. I've gotta go." I felt the

Dragon Fire flow back into my body.

"I love you guys." I said. With that I zapped myself away, to an unknown place, somewhere on Earth.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Tell, tell, tell! Anyway, if you want to know what the girls were wearing, check for the link on my profile, and follow the instructions included. I've decided that I don't really want to write a song fic preview. Just listen to the song My Last Breath if you want to find out Bloom felt in this scene. And the song Taking Over Me is my inspiration for the whole memory thing. Anyway, both of those songs are by Evanescence, and that band is AWESOME!!!!!


End file.
